Under Different Circumstances
by Shitsuren69
Summary: You know those moments in animes or mangas where a character states, "If we had met under different circumstances, things would have been different?" Well... here's a chance to see HOW different!
1. Mukuro and Tsuna in Car Crash

Under Different Circumstances

You know those moments in animes or mangas where a character states, "If we had met under different circumstances, things would have been different (ie, we'd have been friends, lovers, etc)?" Well... I thought that it would be fun to try that... KHR style! So in another words, this fic is like a collection of one shots of "What if"s.

Yes, I do take requests. Please submit them in this form (it's mainly for my own sanity):

character 1:

character 2:

circumstance:

I'll also take up to 3 special requests. But be aware that those might take longer to write. And let's not assume that I have no life. I do like to read mangas and watch animes. I _do_ have hw to do as well. Please be patient with me! .

As an example, I'll show you what I mean:

character 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

character 2: Rokudo Mukuro

Circumstance: Car crash

Special Request: Tsuna runs over Mukuro with his car.

Special Request: Chrome slaps someone.

I don't own KHR. If I did... well... let's say Chrome would have more uses than being used as fan service or a telephone wire for Mukuro.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro had never been a normal person. And if Chrome had to create a biography of this person, she would find that it sounded more fictitious than a badly written vampire-love story. This, by the way, was why she trashed the said biography under the couch along with Ken's junk wrappers that he never bothered to throw away. Of course, Chikusa was not happy when he noticed the growing blob under his seat ("Stupid dog..." "Who're you calling a dog?!"). Mukuro had thought it was hilarious and secretly bought Ken more junk food. And although Chikusa wasn't happy, at least it kept Mukuro amused. And that was fine with Chrome because her cousin was very important to her. Of course, Mukuro did strange things like this from time to time. But she was used to it.

... Or so she thought.

It was when Mukuro decided to observe people for his thesis that Chrome became quite uneasy.

For whatever reason, Mukuro had somehow got into his head that staring at drivers when crossing the street caused the drivers to slow down and eventually stop. Something about guilt and morality; but Chrome wasn't paying attention to the explanation why ("You want to do what?!").

Chikusa had tried to point out various flaws in the man's logic, but couldn't form the words. Instead, he let out his trademark sigh and nodded. Ken thought it was a great idea and jumped to volunteer himself. And Chrome? She frowned but didn't have the heart to tell Mukuro no. This was why the four ended up testing out the thesis.

First, Chrome stood in front of a moving bicycle. Just as Mukuro had predicted, the bicyclist stopped. He, the bicyclist, with a big smile told Chrome to hop on the back, and that he would gladly give her a ride ("I'll take you somewhere _fun_."). Let's just say that the bicyclist won't be able to cycle for quite a while now ("Hey, does he need this to survive?" "... yes...").

Chikusa's test was relatively simple. He stood as an elderly driving a car came towards him. The elderly stopped, but only because Chikusa had been standing next to a stop sign ("Doesn't that defeat the purpose...?").

Then Ken tried to stop a car from approaching him in a relatively small road. Sadly, the Vendicare, their nickname for the local cops, showed and dragged them away. They would have gotten away with a small warning, if it weren't for Ken's vicious temper. They spent the rest of the night in prison until Lancia bailed them out ("Stupid boss and his stupid thesis and his stupid schemes...").

Mukuro had been depressed since they were out of Vendicare's grasp; something about how outside forces were disturbing his testing. Then he suddenly smirked and left. Half an hour later, Chrome found Mukuro glaring at drivers in the middle of a highway. To say that she was terrified would be putting it mildly. Thankfully, the only person hurt from this was Mukuro, who, according to Chrome, deserved every single slap he received. And thankfully, they were long gone before the Vendicare could show up and jail them again.

So really, there was only one thing left to do. Chrome did the unthinkable. She grounded her beloved cousin. Mukuro was forbidden to leave his room, let alone the house. He was not allowed to associate with Ken or Chikusa, in fear he might convince them to do something stupid. The only person allowed to visit him was Chrome, but it was only to feed Mukuro. And so three days passed without an incident...

* * *

Tsuna cursed his luck as he fumbled with his keys. "S... sorry about this, Juudaime..." Gokudera groaned from beside him.

"Yeah... who knew senpai could drink so much?" Yamamoto agreed from his spot on the other side of Tsuna.

"That was... extreme..." was the only thing that Ryohei said. But his usual loud voice was muffled by the ground, since the boxer was lying on his stomach a few feet away from the three.

"Hurry up with the keys or I'll bite you to death," Hibari snapped ("Don't bite the Juudaime!").

"Sorry!" Tsuna squeaked. He then found the keys and unlocked the car door.

When the back seats were open, Hibari easily picked Ryohei up and threw him in the car. Tsuna watched, mouth agape, as Hibari proceeded to pick up the other two and throw them both in the back seat with Ryohei. Then Hibari slammed the car door shut ("Ow!" "Damn it!" "That's my leg!"). Then without a backwards glance, Hibari left. Tsuna would have given the older man a ride home, but Hibari was Hibari. He probably would've said something along the lines of, "Don't talk to me or I'll bite you to death," and left into the sunset, like those heroic characters in movies... then again, the sun had set several hours ago.

Tsuna looked back at the car. Really, just what had convinced them to drink so much? Tsuna shook his head and opened the driver's seat. Thank goodness that his private tutor, Reborn, forbade him from drinking. Otherwise, no one would be sober enough to take them home. Well, there was always Hibari... Tsuna shook his head and shuddered at the thought. No, no way. There would be no one sober enough to take anyone home. Which brought them to their position now.

Tsuna sighed and got in the car. Driving. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't drive. According to Reborn, Tsuna was a surprisingly good driver, if not for a little nervous mistakes here and there. But it was when there were others in the car, especially when they were _drunk_, did Tsuna worry. What if he made a mistake? What if he got into a car crash? What if? What if...?

"Damn it, Turf-head! Get off my arm!" Gokudera snapped. Tsuna heard loud smacks. He blinked. Did he dare to look behind him?

"Ow! You're hitting me, Gokudera!" Yamamoto complained.

"I feel sick... to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed, causing Tsuna to flinch.

Tsuna cried inwardly. _Why do I have such a crazy Family?!_

_

* * *

_

Chrome stifled a yawn. She rubbed her eye before glancing over at the clock by her bed. 2:45 AM. She frowned. _Why do I have a bad feeling...?_

She stepped out onto the cold floor with a blanket wrapped around her. Tiptoeing softly, she made her way out of her room. She peered down the hall, making certain that all was fine. Chikusa's room was closed, but light could be seen from under the door. Chrome smiled softly. He was probably reading a book again. Ken's room was dark but the door was open wide, allowing Chrome to hear the loud snores of the dog-like man. Giggling softly, Chrome's eyes traveled down to the last room on that floor. Mukuro's room. The lights were off and the door was closed, just as Chrome had left it. But Chrome couldn't ignore a nagging feeling that something was wrong.

She frowned. _What...?_

_Click. Creek. Close._

Chrome blinked twice. She then forsook her blanket and ran to the nearest window. There weren't many times that the shy girl cursed, but this was one of those rare occasions.

Just as she had feared, Mukuro had escaped.

* * *

Tsuna was still crying inwardly at 2:55 AM. In the back seat, Gokudera had begun to sing an Italian love song ("I'll encourage Juudaime with my singing!"), Yamamoto was making strange groaning noises ("Tsuna, I _really _don't feel good..."), and Ryohei was.... speaking of the white-haired boxer, where was-?

"Sawada! You're not going EXTREME enough!" with those loud words, Ryohei suddenly grabbed the steering wheel from behind Tsuna.

Tsuna screamed ("This is TOO extreme!"). His foot reached for the break petal, but Tsuna wasn't known as "No-Good-Tsuna" for no reason. He hit the accelerator instead. Loud screams and a groan followed as Ryohei made a sharp turn and the car accelerated through a turn.

"Damn Turf-head! Give the wheel back to Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. And suddenly, Ryohei's arms disappeared ("You want to box to the EXTREME, Octopus-head?!").

The tenth boss of the Vongola Family let out a sigh in relief. He was saved... or so he thought until Yamamoto's green face greeted him in the rear view mirror.

"Yo," Yamamoto greeted, or perhaps moaned was a better word. "I need... to barf..."

Young Sawada Tsunayoshi let out a loud gasp. Without really thinking, he turned around to see his friend. "Ah! I'm sorry, Yama-"

The car swerved to the side. Letting out a loud, "HIIIIEE!" Tsuna quickly turned back to the road. "I'm almost at your house! Hang on!"

That's when Tsuna noticed the orbs. Two bright colored orbs were floating in the middle of the road. One was colored red and the other one was blue. Tsuna frowned. Why were there orbs there? A better question was why were the orbs accelerating towards him...? Tsuna tilted his head, confused. Now that he focused on the orbs, he could faintly see the outlines of a person...

"Don't tell me that's-"

_Crash!_

_

* * *

_

Mukuro stood in the middle of a rather abandoned road. It was the least likely place that Chrome would come looking. And as much as he loved his dearest cousin, he sometimes wished she had more personality than a random girl for fanservice. Of course, this also meant that there weren't many cars that came by here. Mukuro sighed to himself.

He stood there for about fifteen minutes when he heard a sound of a car engine. He smirked. "Kufufufu... my thesis will be proven right!"

The boy with two different colored eyes puffed out his chest and waited. He saw the headlights first. Mukuro inwardly cursed the headlights for blinding him. But he forced his eyes to stay open. He would not let such a weakness prevent him from completing his thesis! And now that he focused on the driver, instead of the headlights, he could make out the brown eyes of the driver.

Mukuro grinned. "Alright, now slow down...."

The car did no such thing.

Around this time, Mukuro wondered slightly if the driver was drunk. But the eyes looked clear, and surely no one would be stupid enough to drink and drive! Then quite likely, the person was blind. But that also made no sense at all. Mukuro frowned and tapped his chin. Why wasn't the car slowing down? Then it hit him. Quite literally, too, might I add.

_Crash!

* * *

_

The body hit the front bumper and rolled up the windshield. Then the car screeched to a halt as the body went flying off to another direction. Before the body could land, one much panicked Vongola Decimo jumped out of the car. He was just in time to see his victim land a good fifteen feet away.

"Ahhhhh!!!! I'm so sorry!!!! Please don't be dead!!" Tsuna whined as he ran towards the body.

Meanwhile, the other passengers of Tsuna's car tumbled out of the car and fell onto the ground ("It's his fault for getting in Juudaime's way..." "That was fun to the EXTREME!" "..." "Baseball freak! Don't barf on me!!! Barf on Turf-head!" "DON'T YOU DARE TO THE EXTREME!"). They could only watch as the heir to the Vongola Throne approached the body.

"Are you-" Tsuna began, mentally praying that Reborn never found out about this, else he would never hear the end of it!

The body's hand shot up and clutched at Tsuna's left arm ("HIIIIIEEE!!!"). Then two different colored eyes looked up and met Tsuna's brown eyes. "You..." the person whispered.

Tsuna gulped. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean-"

"... are an outlier."

There was a slight pause. "Eh?!" _Shouldn't he be more worried that he got ran over?!_

"I..." The person pulled himself up, using Tsuna's arm as a support. Then he brought his mouth close to the younger boy's ears. "I will claim your body."

Tsuna's loud wail drowned out the rest of Mukuro's sentence ("For my thesis."). But thinking back on the past, Mukuro couldn't help but to think that his misstated sentence perhaps was the best result of his thesis.

-fin-


	2. Byakuran and Tsuna in Undefeatable Bya

I don't own KHR. I'm so sorry for the lateness of this fic, Klopk! I'm not sure if this is what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it!

Character 1: Byakuran  
Character 2: Tsuna  
Circumstance: Tsuna couldn't beat Byakuran in the end.  
Special Request: Shoichi threatens to burn Byakuran's marshmallows  
Special Request: Uni is revealed to be a pyromanic

* * *

It all began with an innocent birthday present.

Tsuna frowned as he looked at the disc in his hands. "... Mafia...?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yeah!" his best friend, Yamamoto, said. "Since we're always roleplaying as the Mafia, I thought it would be fun to play an online mafia game with everyone!"

The frown on the tenth generation Vongola boss softened to a smile. "You're right. That does sound fun."

Of course, all that was before he began to play the game.

* * *

"Don't worry, Tenth! I've prepared servants, weapons, and other useful things, all for you!" Gokudera's sprite, a bomber, exclaimed the minute the young boy logged onto the game.

Smiling nervously, Tsuna's sprite, a mafia boss, nodded along. "I see..." To his right, Yamamoto's sprite, a samurai (why a samurai existed in a Mafia game, no one quite knew), grinned and draped his arms around Tsuna's sprite. "See? I told you that this is cool!"

"I... suppose so," Tsuna said.

"If you click the 's' button, you can see you status," Gokudera said, looking at Tsuna expectantly.

Tsuna laughed nervously before hitting the button. Then let out a loud exclamation at his level. _How am I at level 60 when I just logged in?_ "Wh-what?" Tsuna said out loud. "How? Gokudera-kun?"

"Hahaha," Yamamoto said, scratching the back of his head. "We wanted you to explore the game without worrying about getting KOed."

Tsuna noticed that both Yamamoto's and Gokudera's levels were below 20. He frowned. _Did they level my sprite up just for that reason?_

"I... hope you're not disappointed?" Gokudera asked, carefully. "It just would be insulting for the Tenth to have to go through with the beginning tutorials!"

_Then how am I supposed to know how to play this game?_ Despite this alarming thought, Tsuna couldn't help but to smile at his two friends. "Thanks guys," he said. "I'm sure we'll enjoy this game together."

Of course, that was all before he understood the plot behind the game.

* * *

The plot was actually rather simple. Roleplay as a mafia member in a certain family. Anyone over level 50 could become a mafia boss. However, in order to be a mafia boss, one must have at least two followers. And lucky for Tsuna, he had two such followers both in real life and in game. The rule of the game was that anything in real life went (By real life, they didn't mean Tsuna's real life). All they had to do was pretend to be real Mafia members. And seeing that the gang was pretty much mafia members, there was no way that they couldn't pretend to be one!

Of course, that was all before he met a certain white-haired sprite.

* * *

Byakuran smirked at the computer screen. Without a doubt, this game was his favorite. Pretend to be a mafia member and cut everyone to bits! Anyone who got in his way was quickly sliced to small bits. Not counting Shoichi, of course, who could blast Byakuran without a second thought if he got his nose out of his books long enough to play. And speaking of Shoichi, the boy was looking at his book again. Byakuran rolled his eyes. Such a boring roommate!

But that didn't matter, at least not for long. Because Byakuran was quickly distracted by the game (and marshmallows, but when was this man not distracted by the sweet goodness?).

A strange grey-haired bomber appeared before Byakuran's sprite. Byakuran smirked. "First one!" And with a well-aimed toss, the knife-thrower Byakuran KOed the bomber. Byakuran grinned at the computer screen before eating a marshmallow. The bomber, as it turned out, had two other playmates. Byakuran laughed delightedly. "More prey!"

The second prey that he landed his eyes on was a black-haired samurai. If this was real life, the samurai probably could have dodged Byakuran's knives and sliced his throat. However, this was a game for a reason. Not to mention the samurai's levels were too low to do anything but die. Byakuran couldn't help but to giggle and eat a marshmallow as his sprite KOed the second character.

And now came the last one.

"Oh! A mafia boss! You don't see those running around alone very often," Byakuran giggled. "Ah, that's right! His followers were killed!"

Completely enjoying himself, Byakuran threw his knives. Unexpectedly, the mafia boss was prepared. Byakuran's grin slipped. _What...? That's the first._ He grabbed a marshmallow with one hand as he began to type with the other hand. "Nice dodge," he typed.

The other did not reply. Instead, the orange-haired sprite fired a cannon at him. Byakuran dodged it with ease. _But other than dodging, his attacking skills are rather terrible.._. Byakuran ate his marshmallow slowly as he debated how to kill this mafia boss. Should he just shower the sprite with knives? But that'd be so boring! He wanted to make this event memorable. If he killed this mafia boss like all the others, he won't be able to remember this one. So how should he make this encounter a special one...?

The sprite grabbed forth a giant scythe. Byakuran blinked. _What the...?_ Byakuran watched helplessly as the mafia boss sliced at his sprite's chest. A "-20" appeared next to Byakuran's sprite. "Unacceptable!" Byakuran exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. "No one's been able to take that much life from me!" The force of the blow caused his marshmallow pack to fall over. But Byakuran was too absorbed by the game to care. "You think you can kill me?"

Shoichi looked up at the sudden noise. Then he frowned as Byakuran began to type furiously. "Hm? Is he casting a spell?"

"Take that!" Byakuran yelled as he slammed his fist on the enter button. Shoichi was surprised that the keyboard was still alive after that abuse. He was equally surprised that the spell actually went through without any glitch. Perhaps the computer was frightened of the white-haired man to disobey? Shoichi couldn't help but to chuckle lightly at the thought. But then he paused. Unlike his initial thought, the keyboard was not holding out at all.

"Byakuran! The keyboard-!"

But by then, the white-haired teen was in his own world. Byakuran threw his head back and laughed hysterically. _I did it! I killed that little-_ Byakuran paused. Then he looked back on the computer screen. Yup, he was right. The mafia boss was dead. Not even his remains were on the screen. Byakuran stared at the computer screen harder, as if to will the computer screen to change. Shoichi became rather uncomfortable at this sudden glare. _Is he thinking of...?_

"No!" Byakuran screamed, shaking the computer screen. "I didn't get his name!"

Shoichi twitched. "Byakuran... if you continue to destroy my computer..." He picked up the marshmallow pack that had dropped from before. "I'll burn every single one of these and feed it to Bluebell."

They said Byakuran's screams could be heard all over the dorm.

* * *

"That jerk!" Gokudera growled angrily the next day the three of them were together. "I can't believe he just KOed us!"

Yamamoto laughed his usual laugh. "It can't be helped. Since we're so low leveled!"

"That's it! Starting today, we're going to go on a leveling up campaign! We're going on missions!" Gokudera declared, striking a dramatic pose.

Tsuna followed this conversation with small question marks floating above his head. _Just what are they talking about? I don't get it at all_. But to ask Gokudera seemed like a bad thing to do, since the teen was now fired up about killing a certain white haired sprite. Yamamoto, despite laughing casually like usual, also had fire burning in his eyes, much to Tsuna's concern. _Maybe they both ate something weird? Wait a minute. They ate at my house! That means I ate something weird? No. Reborn was doing something today... he must've put something in their foods!_ Tsuna focused in real life just in time to see Gokudera yell at Yamamoto, just as they've always done. Tsuna blinked. _Naw. I must be over-thinking it._

From his hiding spot, Reborn sneeze. _Hm. Dame Tsuna must be getting better. But he's still not good enough!

* * *

_

That afternoon, Gokudera dragged Tsuna to a gaming center. Yamamoto, sadly, had baseball practice and couldn't make it. ("Tch! That's why his level is so low!" _But yours is the same as his!_) Normally, Gokudera would have brought his laptop over to Tsuna's house to level up. However, in order to take on a mission, one needed three members. So Gokudera and Tsuna was at the gaming corner to look for a third member. And surprisingly, they found her rather quickly.

"Oh," the girl said with a bright smile. "I'll gladly play the game with you!"

_She has such a sweet smile_, Tsuna thought to himself. _I can't believe someone so sweet like her plays this game as well._

Of course, that was before they logged in for the mission.

* * *

"Uni-chan! The monster is behind you!" Tsuna cried in game as they tried to complete "Kill the Werewolf" quest.

Gokudera quickly threw his bombs, but they weren't strong enough. It only annoyed the werewolf more. In fact, the werewolf threw its head back and howled. Next to the werewolf, the signs, "Strength Increase by 20%" appeared. Then suddenly, next to Gokudera, the sign, "Attack failed, Surprise Decrease by 10%" appeared. Gokudera began to scream random obscenities. But before he could finish, a knife appeared out of no where and KOed Gokudera again.

Tsuna frowned. _That knife looks awfully familiar..._

And Tsuna was right. That knife was awfully familiar. After all, it was the knife belonging to Byakuran.

But Tsuna had no time to be distracted. Uni was being attacked by the werewolf (A whole bunch of "-10"s surrounded the poor girl). Tsuna reached into his pockets. _I wonder which weapon will pop out this time?_ Almost like a cereal box ("Surprise every time!"), every time Tsuna reached into his weapons pouch, he realized that it was a new weapon each time. Perhaps it had something to do with the Weapon Stocking Gokudera did before he gave Tsuna the account. Perhaps that's what happened naturally once a sprite turned into a mafia boss. But whatever the reason, Tsuna was grateful. It helped him destroy quite a lot of monsters before. And it looked like-

"You filthy beast!" Uni screamed, bringing forth a... hair dryer?

_What's she going to...?_

She took a deep breath and began to say a long complicated spell. Tsuna stared, dumbfounded. _I don't think she's going to make it!_ But before he could act upon his worry, Uni completed the spell. Then she took another deep breath. And breathed out.

_Is that fire..?_

That was correct, Uni was breathing out fire. Out of pure curiosity, Tsuna checked upon Uni's job class. _Fire-Eater... wait. Why's there such class in a mafia game?_

But Uni wasn't finished. Once the werewolf was well on fire (A continuous "-25" appeared next to the werewolf), Uni brought forth her hair dryer. Cackling rather uncharacteristically, Uni shouted, "Eat fire, stupid wolf!"

To say that the wolf didn't survive very long wouldn't be a lie. Tsuna swore to wait until Yamamoto was available before he tried to do level up missions.

Meanwhile, Uni had successfully defeated the werewolf. She had now leveled up, and gained a new spell called Toasting. _Toasting...? What kind of a name for a spell is that?_ But seeing that Uni's class was Fire-Eater, Tsuna supposed he shouldn't be so surprised. _Maybe she just lets out a stream of fire as if she's making toast?_ Tsuna chuckled at the thought. But then stopped as he watched in horror as Uni (smiling sweetly) tried out the new spell on the nearby low-leveled monsters. The monsters all became Crunchy-Toasted, according to the game, before dying. Uni's sweet smile turned sinister.

_What kind of a game is this?_

But things were not about to calm down. After all, our favorite white-haired, marshmallow-eating monster had yet to appear. His entrance wasn't as flashy as Uni's. He appeared with a simple introduction, same as last time. He KOed the player near the mafia boss. Once Byakuran had finished cleaning up, he turned to accept the Mafia Boss's challenge.

_This guy again!_ Tsuna thought worriedly. _Maybe I should log off. I mean, I completed the mission..._ But he had no more time to debate with himself as the white-haired sprite flung himself at Tsuna. The mafia boss sprite did not miss the hidden dagger up Byakuran's sleeves. _Why does he want to kill me so badly?_

Reaching into his weapons pouch, Tsuna pulled forth... a spoon. Tsuna stared at it in shock. _Just how did Gokudera stock my weapons?_!

But he had no time to curse his usual bad luck. Byakuran was heading straight for him! Tsuna brought the spoon up and threw it at Byakuran's head. Next to Byakuran, the sign, "-100 " appeared.

Tsuna blinked. Byakuran blinked. _What the hell?_

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Byakuran recovered from the shock first. "I won't let you kill me!" Byakuran shouted. He then stabbed Tsuna's sprite deep in the stomach. Byakuran threw his head and laughed. "How much damage did that do?" he wondered out loud.

"-1."

There was a slight pause for both Tsuna and Byakuran to register exactly what had happened. Then Byakuran let out a long string of curse word. He then turned to his bestest roommate in the whole world.

"Sho-chan," he said in a grave voice. "If I die, bury my marshmallows with me."

Byakuran turned back to the computer screen. "I won't let you kill me!" With that, he began to type ridiculously fast. Watching this, Shoichi couldn't help but to think that it was such a shame that the other didn't use that dedication for school work._  


* * *

  
_Gokudera and Uni were waiting patiently for him to return from the game. Once Tsuna did, Gokudera went on a long rant about the disgrace of being killed first and such. Tsuna wasn't really paying attention. Uni, much calmer than in the game, looked at Tsuna carefully. Then she smiled. "Judging from your smile, I'm guessing you won?"

"Huh? Oh... actually, I lost," Tsuna admitted with a sheepishly smile.

"Then why are you smiling, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, confused.

Tsuna scratched his nose. "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm just really happy that I found a match?"

Gokudera and Uni looked at each other, confused. _How could he smile after losing?_ Gokudera was first to get over this question. He shrugged. "Oh well. What happened happened. Tenth, would you like to have some ice cream? I know a pretty good place-"

"If it's alright," Uni said with a shy smile. "I'd also like to come along."

But Tsuna wasn't listening to either of them. In fact, he was facing the computer screen, logging in again.

"Tenth?"

"Ah sorry," Tsuna said. "You guys go on ahead. I want to challenge him one more time."

* * *

In his dorm, Byakuran couldn't help but to grin triumphantly. "Just as I expected," he said proudly before lazily slumping in his chair. "Not even that mafia boss can defeat me."

Then suddenly, Byakuran paused. _Did I really forget what I think I just forgot...?_ He smacked his forehead and cursed loudly. "Damn it! I forgot to get his name again!"

-fin-

* * *

Omake:  
Byakuran stared in shock as the mafia boss sprite sliced at his sprite's chest. "Unacceptable!" He shouted suddenly, knocking over a pack of marshmallow. Shoichi lazily glanced over at his roommate.

"What now?" the teen with glasses asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"Shoichi!" Byakuran cried, suddenly grabbing the said teen's hands. "That scar's going to disappear if I log off! Hack into the game system and let me keep that scar forever!"

Although it was an odd request, Shoichi sighed and did as asked. After all, doing so would shut Byakuran up.

"Aha! That guy's logged in again! I'm going to KO him this time!"

Or so Shoichi had hoped.


End file.
